Aku Bertahan
by Viselle
Summary: Sebut aku bodoh karena bertahan dalam rasa sakit ini, namun dalam diriku ada keyakinan bahwa kau tak akan mengecewakanku. for #EndofArcana


Nyatanya, bertahan bukanlah perkara mudah. Berjuang, memaksa diri untuk tidak menyerah. Hatiku tengah menjaga sesuatu yang kuyakini masih milikku. Aku memperjuangkannya, yang mungkin tak lagi melakukan hal sama untuk diriku. Aku berjuang, karena itulah yang kuinginkan. Namun, seperti yang kukatakan bertahan adalah hal yang tak mudah, apalagi ketika dia yang kuperjuangkan tak lagi mengacuhkanku. Aku berjuang sendiri, bersama luka yang menganga lebar di dalam dadaku, mencoba mengembalikan rasanya yang tak lagi tertuju padaku.

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, dan aku sedang berjuang untuk hati yang dahulu adalah milikku.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Aku Bertahan**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 _For #The End of Arcana_

 _Tarot mayor arcana yang dipakai adalah tarot mayor arcana 0: The Fool yang berarti kesucian, awal, kemurnian (kepercayaan), kebebasan, potensi, semangat, dan resiko._

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Sebut aku bodoh karena bertahan dalam rasa sakit ini, namun dalam diriku ada keyakinan bahwa kau tak akan mengecewakanku._

.*.

Dia melupakan rasanya kepadaku. Tak ada lagi sapa hangat di pagi hari maupun ucapan manis di penghujung hari melalui ponselku darinya. Dia ada tetapi menghilang. Dia menjauh, tak terjangkau. Genggam eratnya tak lagi kurasa, kecupan mesranya tiada menyapa. Namun, tak ada kepastian di antara kami. Dia tak melepaskanku, dan tak jua menggapaiku. Dia menggantungkanku di tepi jurang keputusasaan. Memberi secercah harapan untuk tetap hidup, tetapi tak pernah membesarkan cahaya harapan itu.

Di antara kerapuhan aku bertahan. Sebab aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata perpisahan darinya. Katakanlah aku tengah melawan takdir. Tetapi apa peduliku. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali padaku. Jadi biarkanlah aku egois kali ini. Toh, sebelumnya dia milikku. Aku terikat benang merah dengannya, bertaut hati, mengikat janji. Meski janji itu kini telah berkarat baginya. Sebab hati itu tak lagi mematri namaku. Aku tahu, ada sosok lain yang tengah mencoba menggantikan tempatku di hatinya. Tetapi apa salahnya berjuang? Dan kali ini aku akan menarik cintanya kembali padaku.

Sore ini aku menunggunya. Di bibir pantai tempat kami pertama bertemu. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku pertemuan pertama kami. Semua diawali oleh bola voli yang menggelinding ke arahku, dan berakhir dengan pertandingan lima set yang dimenangkan olehku dan teman-teman. Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan baik, kami berkenalan, bertukar nomor ponsel dan alamat _email,_ kemudian saling bertemu, berteman, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan kami nyaman dan tenang, sampai sebulan yang lalu. Dia berubah. Secara tiba-tiba menarik diri. Setiap melihatku dia seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Ketika kutanya jawabannya hanya berupa gelengan kepala.

Kuukir namanya berkali-kali di atas pasir dengan ranting, dan berkali-kali pula ombak menghapus nama itu. Seolah aku tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon ... beri aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Satu kali saja.

Dia datang terlambat, membuatku menunggu satu jam lamanya. Setengah berlari dia menghampiriku. Mata madunya menatapku. Dan senyum itu. Ah, itulah yang paling kurindukan darinya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Bahagia, namun perih pun ikut menyertai. Bahagia karena dia masih tersenyum padaku, dan sedih karena senyum itu tak lagi hanya untukku. Semua tak lagi sama. Dia bukanlah pria yang berjanji akan melindungiku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya pelan sembari duduk di sisiku beralaskan pasir kelabu.

"Tak apa." Aku tersenyum padanya seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Trims." Dia menyambut dan meminum air yang kuberikan.

Angin berembus kencang, membawa aroma manis ke hidungku yang berasal darinya. "Vanila." Kukenali bau itu.

"Eh?" Dahinya berkerut, ciri khasnya ketika sedang bingung atau memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kau berbau vanila," jelasku.

Dia tampak pucat, lalu mengendus pakaiannya sendiri untuk memastikan. Kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, tak memberiku penjelasan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?" selidikku.

Dia menelengkan kepala. Mata madunya memandangku dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Tak ada," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau yakin?"

Anggukan kepala dia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Aku mendesah. Kutahan desakan untuk berteriak padanya. Aku ingin kejelasan, tetapi mengapa dia tak mau memberiku? Vanila itu, apakah itu aroma parfum milik wanita lain? Benarkah ia sudah menggantikanku dengan orang lain?

Sakit. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu tega?

Tangan besarnya mendarat di puncak kepalaku, menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti kepalamu meledak," ujarnya.

Kuraih tangannya, kugenggam erat dalam jemariku. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Kucurahkan semua rasa dalam kalimat pendek itu.

Dia menghela napas dan perlahan balas menggenggam jemariku. Rasanya begitu hangat. Jemari kami bertaut, dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Di depan kami sang surya beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Melukis warna jingga-keemasan di langit yang mulai kehilangan warnanya.

"Hari selalu diawali dengan pagi dan diakhiri dengan senja." Dia memulai. Kata-katanya menusuk jantungku. Aku bisa menduga ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dalam hatiku terselip doa semoga dugaanku salah.

"Namun senja juga menjadi awal bagi malam," sahutku optimis.

"Ya, sebuah akhir untuk awal," ujarnya tanpa menatapku. "Kau harus mengakhiri sesuatu agar dapat memiliki awal yang baru. Begitu pun dalam sebuah hubungan."

Gyut! Jantungku serasa diremas. Apakah dia ingin mengakhirinya sekarang? Tuhan ... aku tak akan sanggup. Aku tak bisa tanpa dirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," dustaku.

"Tak perlu berdalih," ujarnya, "Kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud."

Aku menelan ludah. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Hubungan ini─"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya!" Kututup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tangan. Sekali ini biarkan keegoisanku yang menang. Kumohon ... biarkan aku menjadi Rukia yang egois.

"Entah kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak, aku akan tetap mengatakannya." Dia berkata tanpa memedulikan hatiku yang terluka. Apakah dia bukan lagi Kurosaki Ichigo yang kukenal, bukan lagi pria yang kucintai?

Perlahan kuturunkan tanganku. Kutatap dia, mencari pria yang dahulu mencintaiku. Dia masih Ichigo yang sama. Tatapannya, senyumannya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kurasakan ada keyakinan dan kemantapan hati yang membalutnya. "Apa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Ya."

Cukup satu kata untuk menghancurkan hatiku, dan dia telah melontarkannya bak peluru yang bersarang tepat ke dalam jantungku.

"Semudah itukah? Apa kau tidak mau berjuang untuk memertahankan semua ini? Kenapa, Ichigo?" lirihku.

"Takdir tak bisa diubah, Rukia. Sekuat apa pun melawan, pada akhirnya yang terjadi adalah apa yang sudah digariskan-Nya." Dia begitu tenang dan yakin saat mengatakannya, tak ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah karena sudah menyakiti hatiku.

"Ichigo yang kukenal tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah, dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan memperjuangkan hubungan yang baru."

Seperti dalam hal mencintai, dia rupanya juga tak tanggung-tanggung dalam hal menyakiti. Bukan hanya menusuk hatiku, kini dia menyobek-nyobeknya.

Tak terasa air mataku mulai jatuh. Jemarinya terangkat menyapu air mataku. Kutepiskan tangannya. "Mengapa? Katakan kepadaku mengapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?"

Mata madunya memandangku, lalu dengan amat perlahan senyuman terbit di bibirnya. Bisa-bisanya? Apa dia sedang menertawakanku? Atau dia sedang mengingat kekasih barunya? Sialan! Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada pria tak punya hati sepertinya?

"Kita harus membuat akhir agar dapat membuat awal baru, benar 'kan?"

Aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi dapat kutahan sesak ini. Kenyataannya perjuanganku sia-sia. Bertahanku selama ini tak berarti apa-apa. Dia tetap menginginkan akhir.

"Kumohon ... jangan akhiri." Aku mengiba. Untuk sekali ini aku akan memohon.

Tatap matanya melembut, aku tahu ia akan luluh. "Maaf, Rukia. Aku tak bisa. Aku harus mengakhiri ini agar dapat memulai lagi."

"Aku tak mau!" Kupeluk erat dirinya. Namun hanya sesaat, kulepaskan dirinya sebab aroma vanila itu kembali masuk ke indra penciumanku. "Apa kau meninggalkan aku untuk wanita vanila itu?"

"Wanita vanila?" Dahi Ichigo berkerut. "Siapa?"

Kemarahanku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku bangun, dan Ichigo mengikuti. Kami berdiri berhadapan ketika kata-kata itu tersembur dari mulutku. "Wanita yang kau peluk sebelum datang padaku, yang meninggalkan aroma parfumnya di pakaianmu. Karena dia kau ingin meninggalkanku."

Sekali lagi senyum menghampiri bibirnya. "Dia yang kau maksud tidak ada." Dia menjawab dengan nada geli yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Kesabaranku habis. Sebenarnya apa maunya pria ini? Niatnya sudah tampak jelas, tetapi tetap tidak mau mengaku.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?"

Ichigo meraih tanganku. Kutepis sekali, namun dengan gerakan cepat dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah kotak berwarna hitam sebesar ibu jari, dan meletakkannya di telapak tanganku. Aroma vanila kembali menyapa hidungku, kali ini baunya lebih nyata dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ini wanita vanila yang kaumaksud, Nona Kuchiki." Ichigo menunjuk kotak di tanganku. Kudekatkan kotak itu ke hidung. Dan benar saja, memang kotak itu yang menjadi sumber aroma vanila. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Ternyata wanita vanila yang kucemburui adalah sebuah kotak. Tetapi apa gunanya? Apa pun wujud wanita vanila itu tak akan berpengaruh pada keputusan Ichigo. Dia tetap akan mengakhiri hubungan kami.

"Seperti katamu, senja juga menjadi awal bagi malam. Mari kita memulai malam kita dengan benda ini." Ichigo menekan tombol di sisi kotak dan membuatnya terbuka.

Mataku berkabut. Ya Tuhan, ini begitu indah.

"Kuchiki Rukia, menikahlah denganku."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tak ada kata yang bisa kukeluarkan, selain ...

"Ichigo _baka! Baka! Baka!_ "

Kulayangkan satu tendangan ke tulang kering Ichigo. Dia mengaduh dan memegangi bagian kakinya yang kutendang. "Kenapa kau menendangku?" Dia memprotes.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" sahutku seraya beranjak.

"Rukia, tunggu!" Dengan langkah tertatih dia mengejarku, berusaha menjajari langkah cepatku.

"Rukia ..." Ichigo memanggil namaku lagi, tetapi kuabaikan. "Rukia ..." Kali ini suaranya mengiba, jadi kuhentikan langkah dan berputar menghadapnya. Kupasang wajah serius dengan tatapan dingin di mataku. "Apa?"

"Jawabanmu. Satu kata, Rukia. Berikan aku satu kata itu," pintanya mengiba, seolah jawaban dariku adalah hidup-mati baginya.

Kuamati dia. Ichigo berdiri tengang. Matanya menyiratkan pengharapan, menanti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Ingin rasanya kupermainkan dia lebih lama. Tetapi aku tak tega melakukannya.

Senyumku terbit. Ini adalah senyum pertamaku di sore ini. " _Baka!_ Kau tahu jelas apa jawabanku."

Bibir Ichigo mengurva, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menangkap pinggangku dan memutarku di udara. Dia mengucap kata cinta dengan lantang, yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar menjadikan kami tontonan.

Ichigo bodoh! Tetapi si bodoh inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Saya pikir saya nggak akan bisa nulis yang seperti ini lagi setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk saya menjadi kenyataan. Jujur saja, akhir manga Bleach kemaren begitu memengaruhi saya. Bahkan saya sempat terlintas untuk menghapus semua fanfik IR saya. Tapi saya pikir itu tak ada gunanya. Apa pun yang saya lakukan nggak akan bikin Lord Kubo mengubah ending Bleach. Jadi saya putuskan untuk bertahan dengan apa yang saya cintai, tak peduli itu canon atau tidak. Dan biarpun ada shipper sebelah yang nggak berhenti mengolok-olok saya, biarlah. Toh, nantinya dia capek sendiri. Hehehe ...

Fanfik ini didedikasikan untuk event #EndofArcana. Sebuah event yang dibuat oleh saya dan teman-teman (untuk keterangan lengkapnya bisa buka profil saya). Tenang, fanfik ini nggak masuk penilaian kok, hanya masukan kecil dari saya untuk meramaikan event.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini, dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

 _Keep strong for IR shippers, and ..._

 _See ya,_

Ann *-*


End file.
